


the moon falls so the sun can rise

by TheWeatherOutside



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dark God Ryan, Elves, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Romance, Solar queen gavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21735250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeatherOutside/pseuds/TheWeatherOutside
Summary: High Elves were the most powerful kind of elf that existed. They held power that no one else could and their magic was unmatched by anything else.The Dark God and Solar Queen were the only High Elves that still existed, but they were not always so powerful. Once upon a time they were just two orphans who were just trying to survive.
Relationships: Gavin Free/Ryan Haywood
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	the moon falls so the sun can rise

**Author's Note:**

> So this is 100% based off of a dream I had recently. So if it's bad you can blame my dream self but also me for thinking it would make a good story XD Hope you like it!

It was well known that the Dark God and Solar Queen were two of, if not _the_ , most powerful elves in their world. They were seen as Gods; one of light and one of darkness. Their followers were unyielding and had pledged their lives to the pair who had sworn to protect them all.

However, there was once a time that these two Gods were nothing other than ordinary. When they had not a thing and people wouldn't pay them any mind, unless they thought they were stealing their bread.

They were once just orphans. Abandoned by their own families and were forced to confide in each other, as they feared that if they didn't then they would have absolutely _nothing_. They bonded over their shared experiences and soon the only people they could trust were each other.

They protected one another and shared their food between them. They picked each other up when they were down, and if one of them was hurt then the other would always help them heal their wounds.

They were happy with just the two of them, but they still wanted _more_.

So, it all started with an idea.

"Are you sure this is going to work?"

"Absolutely! There's no way that they will turn us down."

Gavin looked up at the tall building in front of them nervously. He had never been so close to it before, had always steered clear of it for fear of who was inside. Barely anyone entered the building except those that lived there, and it sat just outside of their small village, away from everything else.

This was the place where all the High Elves of their land lived. It was where they trained and learnt how to use their magic. High Elves were the most powerful elves in their land. They held power that no one else could, their magic unmatched by anything else. There were only a small number of them as becoming a High Elf took a lot of hard work and only a select few were able to unlock the magic inside of them.

And now the pair was standing on the doorstep of their home. Looking for a purpose that these magical beings could provide.

Gavin turned to glance at the rest of the village that sat behind them, and then back to the boy next to him.

"We're not supposed to be out of the orphanage after dark. We're going to get in trouble."

"No, we won't. They don't care about us." Ryan's brow was furrowed, and his fists were clenched at his sides as he continued to stare at the door that stood before them. "That's why we're here."

Abruptly, Ryan lifted one fist towards the door.

"Wait!" Gavin reached out to stop him, but Ryan's knuckles rapped against the wood before he could.

The contact made a loud bang that they could hear echo throughout the building. Gavin was sure he could hear the sounds of steps getting closer to the door, and his nerves grew.

Gavin tugged on Ryan's arm to get him to move, but he wouldn't budge.

"Ryan-"

Gavin was cut off by the heavy door being pulled open. The door creaked and groaned like it was ancient, and only opened far enough for the person standing in the doorway to step through.

The elf in front of them was tall and had long, silver hair that curled at the tips and had many braids tied into it. She wore a lilac coloured cloak that trailed behind her on the ground and her hands were clasped in front of herself.

She didn't say anything as she waited for one of them to speak, but Gavin was speechless. She seemed to carry this calmness with her, and Gavin's nerves had dissolved as soon as she stepped outside, but now in their place was pure awe. She was like an ethereal being. Seeming light and angelic, almost as if she wasn't even there at all.

Ryan, however, didn't seem to be so enraptured by her, and got straight to why they were there.

"We want to become High Elves."

One of the elf's eyebrows rose and an amused look appeared on her face, clearly not expecting two kids to show up and ask of such a thing.

"Oh, you do, do you?" Even her voice was heavenly and light.

"Yes." Ryan didn't waver under her stare.

When she turned to Gavin, Gavin felt the need to stand straight and show her that he was confident too, even if he didn't quite feel it.

"Yeah." Gavin gave her a firm nod and hoped that his voice didn't sound shaky.

"You both know that it's very hard? Becoming a High Elf takes a lot of work, it isn't easy to become so powerful."

They both nodded several times. They had thought long and hard about this.

"It comes at a price, too. If you succeed, then you can't just use your power for your own benefit. You must protect the other elves of this land from any dangers that might come for them. Do you think you can do that?"

Another nod from both of them.

"And not everyone is successful."

"We know," Ryan said. Gavin could tell that he was getting agitated at all the questions and information, but Gavin couldn't blame the elf for being cautious. For all she knew, they were just two kids looking for something fun to do for a little while.

"You'll have to leave the rest of your lives behind. That includes your family, your friends, your home. You can't be distracted by these things."

"We don't have anything else." Gavin was jolted slightly out of his staring when he felt the hand slip into his and looked over to find Ryan smiling at him. "We just have each other."

The elf stared down at them both with a look on her face that Gavin couldn't quite read, but then she smiled at them.

She stepped to the side and pushed the door the rest of the way open.

"Come on in."

The two of them later learnt that the elf was called Uriel. There was a total of four other High Elves that lived in the temple, which was a lot less that Gavin and Ryan had been expecting. They were all very old, although none of them looked it, as apparently no one new had successfully unlocked their magic and become a High Elf in fifty years. They stressed this fact to Gavin and Ryan in case they wanted to back out now, but the almost impossibility of this task didn't put them off. If anything, it just fuelled them further to go through with this.

They were told all about the training that they would be put through. There were so many ways that they could potentially unlock their magic, and each person was different. There was no way in knowing how it could happen for the two of them, which was why they had to try everything and work extra hard.

It didn't even end there. Once they hopefully got access to the magic inside of them, they would then have to learn how to use it. That was a whole other task of itself, and they began to see why this was so difficult.

But they worked hard and did everything they were told. They didn't step out of line or talk back or question _why_ they had to do something, they just _did_ it.

Yet, ten years later, when they were seventeen, they were no closer to unlocking their magic than the day they first stepped into this place.

Ryan looked up from his book when he heard the door to his room open and slam closed. Gavin fell into the seat at his desk and buried his head in his arms with a groan.

"Still nothing?" Ryan asked as he put his book down and sat up on his bed.

"No," came Gavin's muffled reply. He lifted his head up from the desk to look over at Ryan. "Five hours of _meditation_. It was so boring! How in the hell is that supposed to help me unlock my magic!"

Ryan got up from his bed with a smile, stifling a laugh.

"They did say we need to try _everything_."

"I thought 'everything' would be a little more interesting than sitting still for hours and not saying a word." Gavin buried his face in his arms again when he finished speaking.

Ryan made his way over to him and wrapped his arms around Gavin's shoulders. He could feel Gavin relax at the touch and it made his stomach flip.

"Don't worry, Gavin. This'll all be worth it eventually."

Gavin sat up again and tilted his head backwards, so he was staring up at Ryan. They watched each other for a long moment before Gavin grinned and Ryan had to look away, his cheeks feeling warm and his heart racing.

Another year passed and there was _still nothing_. The two of them were beginning to feel cooped up with being stuck in the temple almost all day every day. So, one evening they decided to sneak out.

"We're going to get in trouble."

"Where do I feel like I've heard that before?"

" _Ryaaan_ ," Gavin drawled out his name, but laughed as he followed Ryan through the streets towards their destination.

Tonight was a very special night. Every year, the village would put on a show that mainly consisted of fireworks and a big bonfire. It was in celebration of a war that the elves won against the humans many years ago. There was a rivalry between the elves and humans that had been going on since anyone could remember. Many years ago, the humans attacked the elves, but thanks to the High Elves and the soldiers, the elves managed to win.

Every year since then, a fireworks show was held. When Gavin and Ryan were kids, they weren't allowed to leave the orphanage to see the show. But there was a window in the attic that the two of them had snuck into on more than one occasion that had a fairly good view. The window was high up and small, so they had to stand on a chair to see and only one of them could see out of it at a time, but they didn't mind. It was better than nothing.

However, since they had begun their training to become High Elves, they hadn't been able to leave the temple to see the show. There weren't even any high windows in the attic to see out of either.

So, tonight they had decided to sneak out. They had been working extra hard lately; eleven years with nothing, whilst the other High Elves liked to remind them that they needed people to take over once they were gone, was sure to make anyone go mad. Usually whenever they left the temple, they needed to get permission, but they were told that they couldn't come out tonight as it would be too much of a distraction away from their training. They left anyway whilst the other elves were distracted and were now making their way to the show.

They found a spot up front and from there they watched the fireworks commence.

The show began by lighting up a tall pile of straw. As soon as it was fully consumed by flames and the bonfire was burning, the fireworks were set off. They were beautiful and looked much more different in person than from a window several streets away.

Ryan was so captivated by the show that he almost didn't notice the hand that slipped into his. He looked over at Gavin next to him. Gavin gave him a shy smile and then stepped closer to Ryan so that their arms were brushing up against each other, before he turned back to face the show.

Ryan instead found himself watching Gavin instead of the fireworks. Gavin's eyes were wide in amazement as the fireworks cracked above them and he unconsciously pressed himself closer to Ryan when there was a particularly loud one. When the lights sparkled above them, they lit up Gavin's face and made his golden hair seem that much brighter.

Ryan was so distracted that he didn't even realise the show had stopped until Gavin had turned back to face him and the remaining lights flickered out.

"Thank you for convincing me to come to this, Ryan!" Gavin's voice was filled with excitement and even though it was dark again, Ryan could just about see the wide grin on Gavin's face. "The fireworks were so pretty and colourful and did you see the one that-"

Ryan kissed him. He didn't even know what he was doing until his lips met Gavin's. Gavin let out a surprised noise as he was cut off, but then he was kissing Ryan back.

Ryan put his hands on Gavin's waist and Gavin put his on Ryan's neck. Ryan pulled Gavin closer, and even with years of trying to become one of the most powerful elves in this land, this was all he ever wanted.

It was exactly three years after that night when everything changed.

After their antics on that very night a few years ago, the other High Elves were much stricter about letting them leave the temple, and on that night especially neither of them were allowed out. They didn't care too much, though. The amount of fun they had that night was enough for them.

So, on this particular night the two of them were in Ryan's room, both laying on his bed despite the fact that it was built for only one person. They could hear the fireworks in the distance, but it was drowned out by the conversation they were having.

Then, the fireworks stopped and instead were replaced by the sounds of screaming. Even from far away, they were loud enough that the two of them could hear it over their own chatter.

They headed out of the room to find out what was happening, but they barely made it past the doorway before one of the High Elves stopped them.

It was Uriel. She told the two of them to stay in the room and not to leave under any circumstances. She wouldn't tell them what was happening, and before they could talk to her any further, she shut the door on them and left.

Ryan and Gavin watched out the window and could see a lot of lights coming from the village. It looked like a load of torches, that a large group of people were carrying.

"Who are they?" Gavin asked from where his face was almost pressed up against the glass.

"I have no idea." Ryan leant closer to the window to get a better view, but it was too dark to see anything that was happening outside.

Suddenly, there were bright, colourful lights that flashed throughout the village. Ryan immediately recognised it as the magic of the High Elves. He should have felt relaxed at. They were almost unstoppable; they could end whatever was happening.

However, seeing them down there just made his concern grow. They practically never left the temple. If they were needed, then the situation in the village must be really bad.

"We need to go out there."

"What?" Gavin turned to Ryan in shock.

"We need to help."

"We have to stay here!"

Ryan stepped away from the window and faced Gavin. "We can't just do nothing; we need to help."

"How? We can't use any magic and we don't know how to fight. What are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know!" Ryan threw his arms in the air in exasperation. "Something!"

Gavin wasn't convinced yet and turned back to the window. He was only looking out of it for a second before he gasped and pressed closer to the glass.

"What is it?" Ryan hurried back over to the window but didn't see anything different.

But then a moment later he noticed it. The flashing colours of the magic were gone. The High Elves were no longer fighting, but whoever they had been fighting hadn't been defeated yet as they could still see the lights of the torches and the screams of the people.

Gavin faced Ryan again and he needed no further convincing. He gave Ryan a nod that was probably shakier than he intended it to be, and together they left the temple.

"This is a terrible idea."

Gavin was holding onto Ryan's arm tightly as they made their way through the village. Despite it being so loud from where they were in the temple, now it was eerily quiet. The streets were empty. It like everyone had just left.

However, a few minutes later they turned a corner and that was when they saw it.

The street was covered with the bodies of both elves and humans. There were scattered arrows and abandoned swords littered around.

Gavin gasped next to him and pressed himself closer into Ryan's side. Ryan's eyes were wide as he took in the scene. He didn't understand. What had happened here?

"Humans..." Ryan whispered. It was the only thing that made sense. They had come back to finish what they had started.

"Uriel!" Gavin exclaimed. He unlatched himself from Ryan's arm, but kept a hold of Ryan's hand as he dragged him along.

The High Elf was on the ground, not moving and covered in blood. They both stood over her, and upon further inspection they saw the rest of the High Elves on the ground not too far away. Each of them was unresponsive.

"We have to go back." Gavin was back to tugging on Ryan's arm. "If the High Elves have been defeated, then this must be really bad. We shouldn't be out here!"

"Yeah." Ryan couldn't help but agree with Gavin for once. They couldn't fight or use any magic. Being out there just made them sitting ducks. "I think you're ri-"

Ryan was cut off by a sound that came from up ahead. He looked up just in time to see the human at the end of the street with an arrow pointed right at them.

Before Ryan could react, he was being pushed to the ground. He grunted as he hit the floor and the air was knocked out of him. He looked over at the human who was nocking another arrow, but before he could a soldier elf came up behind him and pierced her sword through his back.

Ryan relaxed slightly, but then he remembered why he was on the ground in the first place. He sat up and looked around for Gavin.

He found him on the ground nearby, and there was an arrow in his chest.

"Gavin!" Ryan quickly crawled over to Gavin's side.

His eyes were closed and there was so much blood on his chest. Too much blood. He didn't react when Ryan called his name or when Ryan delicately brushed a hand against his cheek.

"No no no!" This was all Ryan's fault. Gavin didn't want to come out here, but Ryan made him. Now he was hurt and dying and it was _all Ryan's fault_.

Tears began to run down Ryan's face, but he didn't bother to wipe them away. He ran his hand through Gavin's hair and leant down to place a gentle kiss on Gavin's forehead.

He closed his eyes as he rested his forehead against Gavin's. A moment passed, but then Ryan could see a bright light even through his eyelids.

Ryan slowly opened his eyes and sat back when he saw the bright, yellow glow that seemed to radiate out of Gavin's body. Ryan looked down at his own hand that was still on Gavin's head and found that it was glowing purple.

Ryan stared at his hands in confusion before it finally hit him. It looked very much like when the High Elves would use their magic.

Magic. It was his _magic_.

He looked back down at Gavin who continued to glow, but now it was much stronger around his chest.

Ryan tentatively reached towards the arrow that was still in Gavin's chest. As soon as his fingers brushed against it, it suddenly disintegrated into dust that was swept away by the wind.

Ryan drew his hand back in shock. He stared at Gavin, his breath held, and a second later Gavin gasped as his eyes flew open.

"Gavin!"

Gavin blinked up at Ryan tiredly. "What-"

He winced and clutched at his chest. Ryan panicked at the thought that they weren't out of the woods yet. He slowly lifted Gavin's hands up from where they covered his wound and watched the way it was now glowing. It appeared to be healing itself.

Ryan let out a sigh of relief. "You're going to be alright."

Ryan continued to hold onto Gavin's hands and Gavin peered at them curiously.

"Your hands are purple."

Ryan had completely forgotten about that and couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah. I think we've unlocked our magic."

"Really?" Gavin still looked tired, but he sounded a bit more awake. "All I had to do was get shot by an arrow? Why didn't we know this a decade ago?" Gavin groaned but laughed as well, even though it was obvious it hurt him slightly, and Ryan smiled down at him.

The moment of joy was gone a second later when Ryan could hear the sounds of more people approaching from the same direction that the human was at before.

He looked up in alarm to find that more and more humans had arrived. There were no other elves around except for the soldier who quickly went to attack the army of humans.

However, she barely made it to the first human before she was taken down by a number of arrows.

Ryan could see the humans turn towards the two of them, and instinctively Ryan put his hand up.

Beyond his control, purple magic shot out of his hand and hit a few of the humans who were standing closest to them.

He pulled his hand back quickly and held it close to his chest. He looked down at his hands that were still glowing and then at the bodies of the humans he had sent to the ground.

The humans who were still standing were watching him with apprehension, but then suddenly those with swords were running towards them and those with bows were aiming arrows at them.

Ryan didn't even think. He just stood up and held his out his arms. The soft glow of purple wrapped around his arms until they were also consumed by the magic, and then it shot out towards the humans.

One by one they fell. They had no hope against his magic. They couldn't even get close.

However, there were so many of them and he was beginning to get overwhelmed. He didn't know how to use his magic because they hadn't been taught that yet, so he couldn't always get it to go in the right direction and sometimes he would miss. Even though those with swords weren't getting close, he still had to worry about the archers.

Until a bright light shot out from his right, and he turned to find Gavin standing next to him. He seemed unsteady and one hand was still holding onto his chest, but his other was held out in front of him like Ryan's were.

He gave Ryan a firm nod and Ryan sent him one back. They both turned back to the army in front of them, and together they took them down.

Once the last human fell, Gavin did as well.

His knees hit the ground and he breathed heavily. He could hear Ryan crouch down next to him and then his arm was around his shoulders. Gavin buried his face in Ryan's neck and lifted his hands to his chest. It didn't hurt as much as being shot in the chest should, but it was still sore and if he pressed too hard it would send a stabbing pain through his chest.

It was just the two of them for a little while. Just sitting in silence and taking in everything that had just happened. But then Gavin heard a door creaking open. It reminded him of the front door of the temple, old and in need of a good oiling.

They both looked over towards the source of the noise and found an elf who was peering out of one of the buildings on the street they were on. More doors opened and soon elves were slowly creeping out onto the street, taking in the scene around them.

They saw Ryan and Gavin sat amongst it all, and then one by one they began to kneel down. Ryan and Gavin watched in astonishment as their heads bowed down and they began to speak.

"May we pledge our lives to the High Elves, for they have protected us once more!" One of the elves who was closest to them yelled.

"Hear, hear!" The rest of them cried.

Gavin faced Ryan and gave him a wide smile, trying not to laugh at the wild turn this evening took. All those years ago when they were just orphans, all they wanted was to feel special. Gavin never thought that they would get this far, and he wasn't quite sure if he was dreaming or not.

He tucked his face into Ryan's neck again and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"We did it," Gavin muttered.

He could feel Ryan pull him closer and as he rested his chin on Gavin's head, Gavin could hear him whisper in reply.

"We sure did."

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't find a place to put this in the story but in case you wanted to know: Gavin's magic is bright and warm because it is sparked by his love for Ryan and his need to keep him safe. Ryan's magic is dark and cold because it is sparked by his pain for almost losing Gavin.


End file.
